Magic Items:
Infernal Serpents Ring: Extraordinary Gold-tier Magic Item Eye: Passive Skill. You will acquire the Thermo Vision of a snake. You will acquire the Life Vision. Your ability to capture moving objects will increase tremendously. —Only living things will be captured by your eyes. in Fire: You shall become immune to all sorts of non-magical flames. Your Fire Resistance will increase by 50%. Your Holy Flame Resistance will increase by 25% —To bathe in the warm of the flame, is something anyone would desire. of the Two Serpents: One time each day. Summon two Silver-tier Giant Pythons of the Fire Element —The thing that is more dreadful than being marked by one snake is to be marked by two. Flame Barrier Charge: Three times a week. Casting Gold-tier Spell ‘Advanced Flame Barrier Charge’ without any delay. — The flare of the sun shall protect my body. the Fire Serpents, there’s nothing else worth worshipping and following than the flames. This is a replica of an Ancient Holy Artifact. The artifact came from the sand dunes located in the Gleaming Desert that is always flurrying with insanely harsh winds. completed The Hidden Class Quest—Rekindling the Flame Seed! Azurite has unlocked the seal, revealing its true form to you—The Sage’s Legacy, the Azurite Seed LV1: Bonfire of Order, Chaos as the fuel! of the Fearless Effect: When you hold this item, your ally shall be bestowed with the effect of the Aura of Courage. activating it, you can rapidly accumulate a large amount of Soul Points, increasing the maximum limit of the user’s soul and the user’s Will. It can also be processed by a person with shaping spells of a Legendary-tier soul in exchange for ‘Indestructible Crystallization’, ‘The Firewood of the Wounded King of the Searing Soul’, or ‘Rune: Indestructible’. is just like how the weak would hug each other in a group in order to keep themselves warm—bravery beckons more bravery. The countless souls that are bounded with the remnants of soldiers are willing to contribute a part of themselves to you and form into a speck of soul light. The one that still lives, do not let the dead down. let us advance forward together with you. Ling and Nostradamus seemed to have sensed that this thing has quite a number of functions. However, Brandon and Ying, on the other hand, were pretty puzzled at the moment. “This is… a highly concentrated soul crystal? Battleship Gale dreadnaught, recombination design and build, extraordinary quality average thickness: 72 levitation, enchanted locomotion, magical shielding, physical damage negation, immunity from high-level elementals, mystical surging, Gale Dash (Self-destruct) A colossal aerial battleship 167-meters long, developed by the collaboration between the Imperial Association of Royal Mages and the Skypiercing White Tower. Compared to other battleships still in the testing phase, the cost of the Gale was rather low while still holding considerable firepower and outstanding mobility. The only thing it lacks is the dual-core design that would form flaws in power recycling. Therefore, it cannot whirl for too long, or it would automatically activate its abilities such as ‘Gale Dash’ or ‘core meltdown’. Steel Elemental Unknown, Kin ability: Steel body LV20 Silver, Elite level: LV18 None Metal Assimilation, Transfiguration, High-level Physical Damage Dampening, Energy Ejection A completely new and mysterious life. Its existence resembles that of Earth Elementals but is far more durable than those brainless stone people. The energy core on its head could unleash pure energy flow, while also being its greatest weakness. Since it’s artificial there is no sentience within, it would only be capable of obeying its creator’s commands instinctively. [Unit-01 the Steel Elemental Steel Elemental, Family